1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, organic light-emitting display devices have been identified as next generation display devices, due to their superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, and rapid response times.
Generally, an organic light-emitting device includes a pixel-defining layer covering edges of a pixel electrode and exposing a central portion of the pixel electrode. After the pixel-defining layer has been formed, an intermediate layer including a light-emitting layer is formed on the pixel electrode using methods such as inkjet printing or nozzle printing.
In the display device, each pixel electrode may constitute a sub-pixel. If the sub-pixels are disposed at varying pitches, the inkjet head will be required to dispense ink (for forming the intermediate layer) at the varying pitches. Accordingly, this may lead to deterioration in the inkjet printing process, and result in process defects such as ink stains on the display device.